Spain X Fem Romano Ball Night
by ShadoeKat
Summary: The nations have a ball one night. Lovina was going with her Prussia boyfriend, Gilbert, until he shows up drunk and late. Lovina wanders until she finds the Spanish man she had a crush on, who had recently been dumped. They go home out of the rain and finally confess their love. Crappy summary but the story is good " I fixed the Spanish translation ."


This is one of the first FanFics I've ever written XD I hope you like it owo

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters tho I would like to as most people do XDD

'_It's almost time to go, where could he be!?_' The beautiful Italian thought as she paced the sidewalk outside her house. "Gilbert where are you!?" Lovina began to yell, not caring who heard her. Sometimes she wondered why she stayed with good-for-nothing Prussia male. Finally a shiny black car pulled up and as soon as the door opened, Lovina could smell the intoxicating alcohol. "Gilbert! You should have been 30 minutes ago!" Lovina was pissed and Gilbert could see that. Gilbert stumbled over to the Italian girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're drunk, get off." Lovina turned her head and crossed her arms. The ruby-eyed Prussian had his shirt half unbuttoned, his pants were unzipped and he was missing a shoe. Gilbert kept hold on Lovina trying to get her to look at him. "Gil! Get off of me, right now! I'm not telling you again!" With that, the Italian gave a forceful push on the Prussian's shoulders. This made Gilbert madder than fire, resulting in Lovina being slapped. "G-Gil-" "You're nothing but a whore." Gilbert cut off her sentence. Lovina balled her fists an tried to punch him, only to get slapped on the other cheek, making her almost fall over. "Bitch, you don't wanna lay a finger on me, I could snap you like a twig." Lovina looked at Gilbert with pure disgust. "You're a bastard, you know that?" With that being said, Lovina got up and ran as far as she could from Gilbert.

After she thought she had ran far enough, the Italian brunette took of her red heels an started walking slowing, trying to figure out where she was. For the first time in a long, she wished Antonio was with her. All she got for that one wish, was a downpour that soaked her hair, dress and purse in no time flat. Lovina gave up and fell to her knees. "_Only in the rain, can no one see me cry_" She said to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes an mix with the rain water. Soon though, she didn't rain pelting her yet it was still raining. She looked up and saw the face of the Spanish man she had wished to see not long ago. Antonio looked at Lovina, worried about what had happened. "L-Lovina... Are you okay?" Lovina stood up and nodded. "I-It's nothing." She said, sniffling and wiping her eyes so the Spanish man wouldn't see her, now visible, tears. Antonio handed her the umbrella he was holding and slid off his jacket and gently drapped it over Lovina's shoulders. "Antonio?" The Italian girl looked cute with the small blush creeping across her cheeks. Antonio simply smiled then blinked when he remembered the ball that was being held tonight. "Say amiga, weren't you going to the ball with Gilbert?" Lovina put her hand to her left cheek and broke out in tears again. "S-Si... But I broke up with him! H-He... He slapped me and, he called me a whore... and a... a bitch..." Antonio looked very agitated by this. "He was drunk... He slapped me... b-both cheeks." Antonio pulled Lovina into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "*Lovina, Me oido a eschucar que el hizo eso. Yo me ocuparé de usted y usted no tiene que volver a verlo...*" Lovina hugged him back, pressing her face into his chest. Antonio pressed a small, light kiss to the top of her head. "Do you still want to go to the ball? I don't have a date and neither do you." Lovina blinked. "I thought you were going to the ball with Bella?" The Spaniard shook his head. "Dumped me..." Lovina blushed a slight bit darker. "Wow, s-seems like fate..." Antonio nodded a bit, blushing lightly as well. "Antonio... I don't want to go to the ball anymore... and besides, my dress is sopping wet." Antonio nodded and took her back to his house.

When they were at Antonio's place, the Spanish man went to his room, leaving Lovina to awkwardly stand in the living room. A few minutes later Antonio came back with a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "They might be a bit big on you but they're too small for me... And besides, this is better than a wet dress, si?" Lovina smiled a little and nodded, "Si, um... Where is your bathroom?" "Oh, come here." Antonio lead her down a small hallway and into a huge bathroom. Antonio went to change quickly while he waited on her. The Italian and the Spanish met in the living room and smiled shyly at each other, blushing a bit. "Lovina... I have to confess" Antonio blushed a bit darker, "T-Ti amo, Lovina~" Lovina blushed from hearing the Spanish man tell her that he loves her and he said it in Italian! "...Te amo, Antonio~" Antonio smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her small figure and giving her a gentle hug. Lovina hugged him back then raised up on her tip-toes and lightly kissed his nose. Antonio chuckled some and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

*Lovina, Me oido a eschucar que el hizo eso. Yo me ocuparé de usted y usted no tiene que volver a verlo ... = "Lovina, I hate to hear that he did that. I'll take care of you, you don't have to see him again."

*Si = Yes

*Ti amo = I love you (Italian)

*Te amo = I love you (Spanish)


End file.
